Dogs of the Military
by Stryyder
Summary: 20 years later. Lt. John Casey must bring together a team of State Alchemists to investigate a town's disappearance, but what he finds will have even Fuhrer Mustang in fear. R&R please.
1. Prelude

This is the prologue to a fan fic I am starting now. The Basis is the Fullmetal Alchemist Storyline, 20 years have passed.

"You wanted to see me, Colonel?" Just by entering his office I knew something was up. I'd been in Central now for 9 months with little to do but sit on my hands. Colonel Weiss always knew the most inconvenient times to call me in for another chat.

"Yes, good afternoon Lieutenant, thank you for your expediency in getting here." I could just hear the tone in his voice. Something was up. "At ease soldier, have a seat. It seems that you've made quite a name for yourself in your time here, Lieutenant. In fact this would be your second promotion in these...8 months is it?"

"Nine, sir. Promotion, sir?"

"Indeed, it would seem that your exploits and talents have reached high places. VERY high places indeed." He rose from his desk, something he rarely does. He likes to sit behind those stacks of orders and requisitions while making these speeches, it makes him feel like he does something around here.

He crossed to the wall behind him, the knob there showing a wall-door, used for dodging press. As he opened the door two very familiar figures walked in and, without even thinking, I was on my feet in a salute.

"It seems he can recognize you at least, Fuhrer" The Colonel spoke as though he were amused that he could catch me off guard.

"Indeed it does." With a chuckle that seemed to share in the Colonel's irony, the Fuhrer returned my salute sternly. "Rank and Title, soldier."

"2nd Lieutenant John Casey, State Alchemist classification central division."

"Yes, the 'Arsenal Alchemist' isn't it?

"Yes Sir"

"Skip the formalities, Casey" The Fuhrer crossed the distance between us and with a single motion extended his hand, gloved in white with a red transmutation circle embroidered into the back. I took his hand hesitantly, his grip reassuring me of his intentions as he looked back to his attache. "This is General Hawkeye, my assistant. You may call me, Fuhrer Mustang. I've got an assignment you'd be a fool to decline." And with a knowing smile, the Colonel closed the door, and it all began.


	2. Chapter 1

"Joined the service just over 2 years ago, made it from Private to 2nd lieutenant in record time, service in the east, commendations…..very impressive, kid." As the Fuhrer sat in Colonel Weiss's chair he flipped through my file, scanning over each page. The colonel stood to his left, obviously uncomfortable at his position of subordinance. To his right was General Hawkeye, and though her features belied an age past her prime her stance and senses seemed alert as ever. "I'll get straight to the point. You've been in central now for 9 months and have been doing little more than training missions. That was my doing." He smirked as if he'd planned this whole speech out. "Your extensive record shows that you are a remarkable soldier, I wanted to see how you could adapt to being a leader. You've no doubt heard of the restlessness in the west. Rumors of monsters and armies amassing and what not. Well, I've been meaning to take a look into it but just haven't had the resources lately. After all, rumors aren't much for me to send a task force in on, and if those rumors are true, I need a task force that can handle its own and make it back to report in one piece."

"With all due respect, sir, this isn't exactly 'straight to the point'" His attitude was less formal than I would expect so I gambled that this remark would either catch his amusement, get me court-martialed or both. Luckily, I read him right.

"Indeed so." He held his hands up at face level now, supported with his elbows on the desk. Even with his mouth behind them I could sense the same bemused smirk as before. "We want you to lead a team of State Alchemists. These Alchemists were hand picked by myself and the General here." He flopped another file folder on the desk at me. "The purpose of this group will be to investigate matters that would otherwise be a waste of man-power or resources to launch a larger scale search."

As I thumbed through the candidates he had chosen I could notice some very obvious talent as well as some rough edges. "Sir, these are all of corporal rank, isn't that a bit young?"

"Very intuitive, Lieutenant. All of these candidates are nearing a promotion date so all will be Sergeants under your command. Each has been selected for a specific reason and for their skills both as alchemists and as soldiers. What I am giving you is 1 month to find and bring these candidates here and train them. After that, you will be given your first mission, if you live up to my standards, which I warn you are devilishly high."

"A month? That's not very long, 2 of them are in training in east city, it'll take at least a week to get there."

"We have already secured passage for you to each town. On the proper time table you will return here in 18 days to begin their training."

"It seems like you have this all planned out for me, sir. As if there was no chance of refusal" I didn't like being played, even by the head of the military. Though there really wasn't a hesitation that came to mind.

"Well, I don't like to give orders when I can help it. Though I do have a knack for giving the right assignment at the right time. It all boils down to a yes or a no, lieutenant."

I could think about it all day but I still wouldn't find a reason not to take the assignment, save the smug look of Colonel Weiss realizing I'd finally be out of his hair. "Well, I guess it would be yes."

"Excellent." He rose from his position in the same deft smooth movements as before and gathered his hat. "Your train leaves at 18:00 hours for the city of Eisenthal. That's where your first candidate is. She is an old acquaintance of mine so give her my best. Your briefing contains all you need to know past that. Report back to me when you return to Central." He turned to leave through the wall-door, the General never leaving his side but turned back to me quickly. "Good luck, **first** Lieutenant Casey, I expect nothing but the best."

"Yes, Sir!" And with a salute he was gone. Colonel Weiss's sigh of relief was almost audible. He took his place again behind his orders and requisitions and began working on some paper work.

"Dismissed, Lieutenant, have a good trip." His sentiment was all but non-existent. It was just as well. Much longer here and his job would probably have been mine.

I gathered my folder and read up for the next town as I walked out. Just had to drop by the barracks to pick up my provisions then head to the train station.

"Let's see, Eisenthal city. About a day away. First candidate, the "Swift Blade" Alchemist, Corporal Elicia Hughes."


	3. Chapter 2

Stepping down from the train into Eisenthal I could see just how small this city really was. You wouldn't think the military would even bother with a backwoods town like this but apparently it has a plentiful mineral mine. One thing about Mustang is that he knows where to find what he needs. I saw the car that the local Colonel had sent for me and approached.

"Colonel Gates welcomes you to Eisenthal, sir." A mousy little sergeant stood before the car in salute. I could tell he was little more than a glorified errand boy.

"At ease, sergeant. Please take me straight to the compound, I'm running on a pretty small time table, I must catch my train to East City by 1700 hours."

"Yes sir, we'll be there in ten minutes or so." And with that we were off. It seemed like this might be the only automobile in the whole town. The townsfolk all glanced our way as we traveled through the streets. Seems they don't get much company that requires a military escort here either. The small shops reminded me of my home town. The craftsmanship, the detail, everything made by hand. I've been in the military for too long, having everything made by machines. That's the way of the world though, automating faster and faster.

I looked ahead and saw the military base. Unusual to the military's usual flaunting nature this building seemed to blend into the town, as if just another shop. As we pulled up I realized that the front gate was little to judge this installation by. The building stretched far behind, taking advantage of the large land around it in width rather than height. It took a few more minutes to march to the Colonel's office, with the length of this building. All through the hall I got the same look from the local soldiers as from the town-folk. I began to wonder when the last time was that the Fuhrer had sent someone to Eisenthal. Entering the Colonel's office, the Sergeant gave a quick salute and was dismissed.

"Welcome, 1st Lieutenant, it is an honor to receive someone directly from Fuhrer Mustang." Colonel Gates was a tall well built soldier. It appeared he didn't let mineral mine overlooking duty keep him off his guard.

"My gratitude, Colonel, this is an impressive facility."

"Yeah, we keep our own here. So I hear you will be taking our best alchemist with you."

"Well, I have been instructed to offer her a new assignment and..."

"Ha, you should know that very few people refuse 'Offers' from the Fuhrer." He interrupted, turning toward the window.

"...yes, I know what you mean." His manner seemed to show that this could be the reason for a soldier in his condition being stuck on mineral duty. He paused as he looked out the window, it seemed he was watching something.

"Well, come on over here if you want a preview of what you are getting." I took the invitation and joined him by the window. Below was a training ground, a large field with several facilities in it. Among those was a target range, with large logs in various places, bull's-eye targets painted on them. That's where I first saw her. She was of average height, moderate build with brown-blonde hair, cut to her shoulders and then tied back in two pig-tails. She wore her uniform differently from all the others. Her jacket was tied around her waist, wearing a black tank top. It seemed her target practice was not with a gun, but with throwing knives. "Follow me, Lieutenant, we'll get a closer look." He walked to the wall on his right and opened a portion of the wall to reveal a control panel. He pressed a button and the wall beside it opened to reveal an elevator.

We traveled down to the ground floor and out into the training yard. As I watched, Cpl. Hughes threw blade after blade with incredible accuracy and agility. She was running about 92 bull's-eye, with the remaining 8 in the second ring. I was amazed that a girl of her age had such talent but one thing bothered me.

"Colonel, may I ask where she is getting all these knives?" She flung more and more knives from her hand, but not once had I seen her reach into a belt or pocket for more.

"Hah, I was wondering when that would come up." He grinned, knowingly. "Watch her hands closely." As he suggested I kept my eyes on her hands and there I saw it. Just before each throw was a small flash of light, an alchemic charge.

"But how, that defies Equivalent exchange, you can't just duplicate a knife." This was getting very odd and I wasn't quite sure how to approach it. The Colonel just laughed at my curiosity.

"Easy now, Lieutenant, she's not breaking any of your laws, she's just being creative. As you know, alchemy is a scientific equation. The input must equal the output. Think of it like this, if you take 1 + 1 and keep adding one several times you'll get a larger number on the other side. What she has done is taken several knives made of an element with a low density and compacted them together into one high density knife of equal size. All you really have to do is compact the molecules in a specific way. Makes the knife damned heavy, but gives you a good supply of ammo."

"Alchemy on the molecular level is extremely difficult, no wonder the Fuhrer wanted her." A whistle sounded and Elicia halted her practice. She looked toward the Colonel and myself and then proceeded to gather her knives. We exited the safety booth and strode out to join her.

"Well done, Corporal, you're getting that pattern down." The Colonel spoke with true pride in her work.

"I would like to find some way of changing it up, you can only do so much with a set course, sir." Her voice was a firm alto soft but commanding. She finished gathering the last of her knives and placed them on the ground.

"Well, we do what we can here, soldier, not much technology out here in the sticks. I want you to meet Lieutenant Casey. He's been sent here from central by Fuhrer Mustang himself."

"Welcome to Eisenthal installation, sir." She said with a quick salute. She seemed neither impressed nor humbled by my connection to the Fuhrer. "What brings you out to our neck of the woods?"

"Well, it seems the Fuhrer is impressed with your abilities and would like to offer you a new assignment. That is unless you'd like to remain here, of course."

"An offer, sir? Don't assignments usually come as an order?"

"Well, this is a special situation. If the Colonel doesn't mind, I could brief you privately." As I looked over to the Colonel he seemed a bit taken aback by this.

"I see, restricted information, eh?" He sounded more bemused than annoyed. "Well, I guess I can't help that. I will be in my office if you need me further. Carry on, Corporal." With a turn he trodded back to his office.

Cpl. Hughes turned and leaned over the knives she had gathered, placing them in one row side by side. "Well, what is this assignment, are we gonna be bodyguarding the Fuhrer or something?"

"Well, not exactly." I explained the task force to her and what our role would be. She listened intently and seemed to be calculating everything I said. "So basically that's it, you'd be transferred to Central and we'd move on from there.

"Sounds interesting enough. How many of us will there be?"

"Barring any declines there will be three others. I have to travel to East City to pick up two of them and then a third in Youswell. While I do that you'll be on your way to Central to be assigned barrack and get settled in. That is if you accept." I could see her mind working over everything, weighing each option.

"Well, of course I'll accept. Col. Gates is a great C.O. but this whole assignment here is way too boring. So when do I leave?"

"I'll be leaving on a train to East City at 1700 hours. Your train leaves for central at 0800 hours tomorrow. Here are your tickets and briefs." As I handed her the folder she set it on a log and knelt down to the knives she had lined up. She pulled one from her belt and set the point onto one of the knives on the ground. A transmutation circle was etched into the knife she was holding and it glowed as she ran her fingers over it. The alchemy spark extended to the other knives and in an instant they vanished, apparently condensed into the one she held. "That is an incredible talent you have Corporal, may I?" I held out my hand and she placed the last remaining knife in it. As soon as she did I nearly dropped it. This knife weighed easily 20 lbs. I was amazed that she could handle it so lightly and swiftly.

"Yeah, they have a way of building up some arm strength. Well, I guess I should be off, I need to get my things together to go to central." I handed the knife back to her and she easily spun it in her fingers and stored it in her belt.

"Indeed, I look forward to working with you. Thank you for your time." With a salute she spun on her toes and headed for the barracks. "Oh, one more thing!" I shouted after her, waiting for her to turn. "This transfer comes with a promotion as well. I'll see you in central, Sgt. Hughes." I saw her smile and salute again and then she sprinted away. I turned and headed back to Col. Gates' office. It was definitely going to be an interesting assignment.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Shard and the Iron Fist

"So essentially, Brigadier General Fuery, they'll be working under me and report directly to the fuhrer." East city HQ was busier than I remembered. Definitely a different sight from Eisenthal. General Fuery managed to keep it working with excellent precision though. I was here to pick up the next 2 recruits.

"I find it interesting that Roy chose these two alchemists, Lieutenant." The General spoke of the fuhrer with such an informal attitude, I suspected he was another 'old friend'. "I doubt Iron Fist will give you much reluctance, he's been looking for a more active position than this. I will warn you that he can be a little strange, he gets it from his father, who used to be a state alchemist. Roy found it hilarious to station him with me. Shard might not come as easy though. He has a problem with authority. He finds it insulting if his commanding officer is weaker than he is." He raised his hand before I could protest. "Not a judgement Lieutenant, just a warning. He barely listens to a word I say."

"I see, well I'll deal with that in time." I wasn't sure how but something would come to me. There was a knock at the door.

"That should be them now." He crossed to the door and opened it. As he did, two soldiers walked in and stood at attention. The first was somewhat short and slouched. He had long hair tied back in a pony tail and his uniform seemed to weigh him down a bit. The other seemed a polar opposite. A tall physically framed body topped by a short crop of blonde hair. He stood rigid at attention eyes firmly focused ahead. "At ease soldiers."

"General, my father sends his warmest regards." The larger one spoke up in a booming voice to match his size. "He has sent this for you as an early birthday present." He produced a small statuette of the General beautifully detailed.

"My thanks, Corporal, it has been a while since I saw him. Excellent craftsmanship as always. I'd wager that you painted the detailed parts?"

"A keen eye as always, General. Painting such details is a skill that has been passed down through my family for generations." He seemed proud of his lineage to a fault. This was definitely a dedicated soldier.

"Of course. Now to the matter at hand. I want you both to meet Lieutenant John Casey, from Central. He's been sent by Fuhrer Mustang to speak to you." He turned to me. "As you will, Lieutenant"

"Thank you, General" With a slight bow he returned to his desk as I turned to the two soldiers. "Now then, first things first, name rank and titles?" The larger one spoke up.

"Corporal Jean Baptiste Armstrong, the Iron Fist alchemist, East city HQ." Then the one to his right looked square at me and pause but soon chimed in.

"Corporal Nathan Creed, the Shard alchemist, East city militia."

"Excellent" I turned to Fuery "You have been cleared on this information General, so you may stay, but I must ask if it is secure to speak freely in this office."

"Indeed, Lieutenant, speak freely" Military protocol bored me, but it was a necessity.

"Well, then here's the bottom line. The fuhrer wants a task force of State alchemists put together to investigate all those little things that the military doesn't want made public. To that end he has put me in charge of it. We have one recruit already on her way to Central, the question is, will you two join her?" I handed them each a folder. "These are the specifics on your assignment should you choose to accept it, but I must make it clear that this is entirely voluntary" As they glanced at the files I looked to each one. Armstrong looked fit and capable, but I couldn't see what Mustang saw in Creed to choose him.

"I will gladly accept this new position and use my talents to the height of their ability, sir!" Iron fist spoke up, seeming overzealous, yet sincere.

"Excellent, welcome aboard. And you, Shard alchemist?"

"I have no doubt of the fuhrer's skills, but with all due respect for what reason did he choose you to lead this little tea party, sir?" His voice belied his distrust in my skills.

"Whatever reason the fuhrer has is not ours to question."

"I apologize, I do not question the fuhrer's reason. I have heard of you though and from what I have heard the Arsenal Alchemist has been pushing papers in central for months now, how do we know that you haven't gotten soft in that time. We need a strong mind in charge of something as delicate as this, sir." The constant 'sir' seemed to be the tip of his feign hypocrisy, challenging my authority but keeping the chain of command intact.

"Skepticism, in my experience, is very rarely settled with words, corporal. How would I go about allaying that skepticism?"

"Very forthcoming of you, sir." He seemed to ponder this for a second, a bemused smile on his face. "In that case a show of ability would be in order. An alchemy duel perhaps?"

"An alchemy duel?" I opened my briefing and looked at the timetable I was on. "I don't have much time here in East City, I've got one more candidate in Youswell to find." I thought for a few seconds. I hadn't done anything for the past days except ride on trains and meet officers, I needed this duel to exercise. "However I can deal with that, fine, a duel it is. I'm sure the General can find a suitable location. What do you say about 18:00 hours?" He seemed a bit taken aback, not expecting me to accept.

"Very well, then. I guess I should go get ready."

"As should I. Unless the general has anything more, I believe that is all." General Fuery nodded and saluted. The soldiers saluted and exited. "This should definitely be interesting." I said to myself, intrigued at what this battle would reveal.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Arsenal Vs. Shard

"Got some good news for you, Lieutenant." I turned to see General Fuery's aid, Major Taggart at the door. It was about 1700 hours and I was doing some last minute preparations for my duel against Cpl. Creed. I had made a call in to Youswell after meeting the two soldiers, to see if I could expedite this trip and make the offer over the phone to the final candidate. "We've just received communication from Corporal Edsel, he will be leaving Youswell for Central HQ at 1900 hours. He has accepted your offer"

"Excellent, then that makes it 4 for 4." Now I didn't have to rush to return to Central. Gives me a few more days to train the recruits as well. "Thanks, Major. Say, I've got a question for you, how skilled is the Shard Alchemist. I've read the dossier and I know he specializes in glass shards but that's all"

"Well, at the risk of giving you the advantage," He chuckled slightly "his specialty is actually using alchemy to transmute sand into glass. You saw how his uniform sagged, right?"

"Yeah, I did notice it seemed a bit heavy and baggy on him."

"Well, he had that custom tailored. At different places it has small pouches with sand in them, so he always has a weapon on hand."

"Very clever. Thanks for the info, Major." I saluted him and he was on his way. I could see that Creed had some tactical sense, and most likely had the combat skills to back it up. I finished preparing and headed out for the general's office. Less than an hour now.

Roy Mustang paced around in his office. He turned as General Hawkeye entered, a typed report in her hand.

"Here's the report you requested, sir. Lieutenant Casey reports that the Mechanic Alchemist would be on a train by 1900 hours. The Iron Fist has accepted the post but he is getting some resistance from Shard. He says he's handling it, though. What do you think that means?"

Roy simply smiled, "As long as he takes care of it, it doesn't matter. Has Sgt. Hughes gotten settled in?"

"Yes, sir, she has been studying and running through the training course for a few days now." General still stood at attention by the door. The fuhrer walked from his window to her.

"At ease, Riza." He rested his hands on her shoulders as he laughed a bit. "I appreciate the formality but you still need to work on relaxing."

"I apologize, it's just a role I have accepted and it has become a part of me, I guess." She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace.

"So that's why you still insist on being called General Hawkeye, eh?"

"Well, if I went by General Mustang, that would just make people confused," She teased him. She looked up at him, her face straightening. "You really should talk to her, Roy. You haven't spoke since she left to study alchemy 5 years ago." He broke the embrace, crossing back to the window and staring out. He saw the city below, soldiers moving, families running errands.

"I still see him every time I look at her. You'd think after 20 years it wouldn't haunt me like this." She walked over and stood next to him. She placed a reassuring hand over his.

"You still blame yourself for his death, don't you?"

"I was so preoccupied with my own ego and my own goals I couldn't even see how corrupt the military was. 2 homunculi at the highest reaches of the military and I couldn't see it. If I had just.." She held a finger up to his lips.

"The world is filled with 'ifs'. Maes knew the danger that this job held. If not for his sacrifice we may never have discovered the corruption and you would have lost much more than that eye." She ran her fingers across the eyepatch over Roy's left eye. He smiled down at her.

"You have been at my side for so long now, sometimes I forget just how much I need you." He embraced her again, her head against his chest.

"I will always be at your side, you can be sure of that." She leaned up and kissed him. "You'll talk to her when you are ready."

"Welcome to the East City parade grounds everyone!" As always, the entire town came out when there was an alchemy duel. The announcer was a no-name sergeant from the intelligence division but seemed very enthusiastic. "Our own Corporal Nathan Creed, the Shard Alchemist against 1st Lieutenant John Casey, the Arsenal Alchemist from Central City." The parade grounds were pretty much just a flat top of pavement. The area we were to duel in was marked off by pipe and wood barricades as the onlookers stood behind them. "We must ask the crowd to keep out of the ring and watch for flying objects. And now with no more delay, let's get started!"

I stepped forward, holding the 2 swords I had brought to the ring with me. Creed stood and came a bit closer as well.

"Swords, eh? I think I can oblige to that" He clapped his hands together and touched them to his legs. A transmutation circle that had been printed on the right breast pocket of his uniform glowed and as his hands raised two long crystalline swords materialized. "Arsenal alchemist...how exactly did you get that designation?" He asked as he began to circle around me.

"All in good time, corporal. Do you really think that glass swords can stand up against steel?" I made my move, springing off my left foot which had been in a pivot position and charged him. I crossed my arms in front of me and swung my swords in an X. He held his swords together in a blocking position as they connected with mine. To my amazement they held up, not being chipped at all.

"Depends on how strong the bond of my glass is, sir." He lunged forward, pushing me back. He came at me with slash after slash, a good technique, but easily blocked. "A bit unfair, don't you think, that you know so much about me yet I know nothing about your skills, sir?" He spoke as he attacked. I parried his next blow, sending his momentum to the side, taking the advantage to duck down and sweep his leg. He fell back and tumbled to his feet.

"Fair enough." I ran my finger over the transmutation circle stitched into my glove. With a flash of light the two swords were now a solid 6 foot long pole. I went on the offensive, attacking him with a martial arts bo-staff style attack. He easily blocked with his swords. "I have an immense knowledge of fighting styles and weaponry. I use that to choose the right weapon to use at the right time to defeat my opponent." I brought the staff around horizontally like a bat, he ducked backward, holding his swords up to block. As the staff connected the swords shattered in half. I spun the weapon back under my arm in a fighting stance.

"Very interesting, but as you can see," he clapped his hands together again and touched his uniform. As he drew his hands away several small crystal daggers flew to his hands. "I have a constant supply of materials, how can you be sure you have the right material for your weapons?" As he finished the question he began throwing the daggers. I jumped back, giving myself some distance and dodged the first few. He threw the last few as I quickly dodged. When he was out of daggers I charged forward again. As I did his transmutation circle flashed again. From the center of his chest a final dagger flew out. With no time to dodge, I reflexively brought my arm up. The dagger lodged into my forearm, just below the elbow as I went down. I saw a look of surprise go through his face. He rushed over to help and as he did I raised my hands up, the transmutation circle on my glove triggering as my hands contacted his coat. In the next instant several shards of glass flew from his uniform, flying to the edge of the arena and lodging in the wooden barricades. Once the were gone I jumped up, my shoulder hitting him square in the chest and knocking him back. He lie there dazed then looked up at me. I walked forward, the crystal dagger still protruding from my arm. I picked up the pole I had dropped when the dagger hit and knelt down to him.

"I always have my material right here" I patted my arm and saw the look of curiosity on his face as he heard the hard metal clank. I stood back up, pulling the dagger from my arm and threw it to the ground. I then removed my gloves and coat. I ran my finger over the transmutation circle etched into the bo-staff. As the reaction flashed the metal melted and reformed as the plating over my forearms.

"Automail arms?" The look of curiosity was replaced with a look of surprise. "No wonder you were able to break my crystal swords."

"A good piece of advice, always keep one trump card. Your opponent can't know of all your weaknesses if he doesn't know all of your strengths. As it stands, you are now out of ammunition, since I removed the sand from your uniform." I held my hand out to help him up. "So what do you say, ready to go to Central?" He looked up at me, still dazed from the duel.

"When do we leave," he said as a grin crossed his face, accepting my outstretched hand.

The graveyard was always a green place. Roy Mustang wandered through the scattered tombstones of the fallen soldiers. He stopped as he came to a spot he had visited countless times. He knelt down, wiping the moss and dirt from the stone.

"Good evening again, old friend." He saw the fresh bouquet of carnations next to the tombstone. "So Gracia brought you some more flowers, eh? Such a strong woman. She got that from you, you know." He paused looking down. "So did your daughter. It's hard to see her, Maes. When I was a Colonel, I dreaded answering the phone, because I knew it was you calling just to tell me she had grown one week older. Now when the phone rings I answer it, hoping to hear your goofy voice on the other end, with some new story about her. You would be proud of her."

"Do you really think so?" Mustang was startled by the soft voice behind him. He turned and saw Elicia, standing there a few feet away. She walked a closer, kneeling beside Mustang. "I always wonder that. Would he be proud of how I've become. I can barely remember now what he looked like." A tear streaked down her face.

"I'm sorry, Elicia, I've been meaning to keep in touch but..." She held up a hand, stopping him.

"The job of the Fuhrer is busy, I understand." Mustang sighed and looked down.

"No, I was afraid," He spoke very straightforwardly. "Your father was like a brother to me, when he died, it was so hard to see you and your mother, without him. I've been wallowing in my own self-pity for 20 years." He stood, and stepped back. His eye looked into the distance as the sun set over the mountains. Elicia stood and faced him. She looked him straight in the eye and a small smile brightened her face.

"Whenever we talked about my dad, I saw a look in your eye. The look of care and respect. That is when I remembered my father, by the respect you had for him." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Mustang was slightly startled but put his hand on her head.

"Your father was a great man, Elica. If you ever need to remember him and know what kind of father he was, my door is always open." She looked up at him, seeing a tear stain on his cheek.

"Thank you, Roy." She knelt at her father's tombstone again. "I love you, daddy" she whispered and stood up. "Mom has asked me to come have dinner with her. Would you and Riza care to join us?" Roy smiled.

"We'd love to," They walked toward the cemetery gates, just enjoying the crisp wind. "So, did Riza tell you where I was?"

"Yeah, kinda. We went for a walk today." She held her hands behind her back and watched the ground as they walked. "So, do you think you're gonna be as obsessed with your baby as my dad was?"

"Heh, who knows," Mustang replied, then stopped in his tracks. "Wait...what baby?"


	6. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 - Return Home

The train station at Central was busy as always. I walked down the platform looking for our escort. "Hurry up, you two," I yelled back to Armstrong and Creed. Armstrong had no problems wading through the crowd with his size but I had lost sight of Sgt. Creed. I finally spied a few soldiers at the end of the platform, waiting by two cards. "There's our ride, gentlemen." As I approached the two privates saluted. "At ease, guys," They looked a little intimidated as Armstrong came into the clearing, holding up Creed. He put him down in front of me. "Get a little lost in the crowd, Sergeant?" I chuckled.

"Just getting used to the size of this place, sir," He flashed me a distasteful smile.

"Well, adapt quickly, we've got work to do. Now for the obvious question, " I turned back to the waiting escort. "Why two cars private?"

"Sir, General Hawkeye has requested you come to HQ. She has some questions for you. Sgt. Creed and Sgt. Armstrong are to be taken to the barracks to get settled in."

"I see. Very well, I will see you two shortly,"

"Yes, sir," They said in unison with a quick salute and piled their affects into the vehicle and were taken off to the living dorms.

As my car pulled out of the station the private in the front seat handed me a dossier. "The information you requested, sir."

"Excellent, Private. Sgt. Edsel and Hughes already settled in?" I inquired as I flipped through the information.

"Yes, sir. The Swift Blade alchemist has been studying and training during her time here and the Mechanic alchemist just arrived this morning, he's been in the metal shop ever since he stowed his gear."

"I figured as much. Ever since the Youswell mines went dry they stopped sending equipment out there. He's probably getting himself acquainted with all the new technology Central has to offer." As we continued on he updated me on the latest news in Central.

"This is truly delicious, Gracia, you haven't lost your touch in the kitchen," Mustang sat at the Hughes table, enjoying a home cooked meal from his old friend's wife.

"Thank you, Fuhrer, it's so good to see you again." She was her usual cheerful self, but seemed a bit nervous. This was the first time she had hosted Mustang since he became the Fuhrer.

"Please, just call me Roy. To tell you the truth, I think all this formality is starting to go to my head." They all laughed a bit. "Some times I just wish I was back being a lowly Colonel or even just a Brigadier General."

"That reminds me, Roy," Elicia spoke up, between bites. "Have you seen Sensei lately?"

"Hah! You're joking, right? I've never been able to keep track of that boy. I've heard rumors that he went home to Risembul for a while, to visit Winry and Rose. It seems he inherited his brother's wanderlust. Just can't stay in one place for very long."

"Yeah, I was hoping he might be here so I could see him, but I guess not." The phone rang.

"Oh my, who could that be?" Gracia began to get up.

"I'll get it mom, you just relax," Elicia hopped up and sauntered over to the phone, picking it up. "Hello?...Yes...ah, I see. Yes sir, thank you, sir." She hung up the phone and returned to the table. "Lt. Casey and the other two have arrived, your presence is requested by Gen. Hawkeye." She spoke to Roy.

"Well, then, I apologize for eating and running, thank you again, Gracia, for a wonderful meal." He stood and bowed to his host. She stood and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you for coming, Roy. You are always welcome here." She smiled stepping over to the kitchen and picking up a small package. "And this is for Riza, since she's eating for two now she needs more than just mess hall food." Mustang swallowed hard, a look of anxiety on his face.

"Yes..well, I will give it to her, thanks."

"Oh, don't worry, Roy, you'll make an excellent father, just remember all the lessons you learned from Maes." Mustang straightened up, smiling.

"I will do that. Sergeant, I'm sure that Lt. Casey will want to meet with all of you so you might want to head over to the barracks when you are done here," He winked at her, saluting as he left.

We pulled up to the Central HQ building and I had the driver take my things to my residence. I started into the gate and up the stairs just as Fuhrer Mustang came in as well. I saluted him as we entered.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant. You made excellent time getting this group together, and all 4 of them to boot," He said, walking along side me.

"Naturally. All of them were in posts with next to no action. Almost like someone had planned it that way," I allowed myself a sly smile which mustang returned.

"I have no idea what you mean, Lieutenant."

"Of course, sir," I let the inference pass. "And on another note, congratulations on your upcoming fatherhood," He seemed surprised. "You didn't think it would be a secret for long did you?" He adjusted his uniform, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Mmm...all in good time. As it stands you have two weeks to train your team. Remember, we have no information on what you may run into so I want them in top form, physically and mentally."

"I will be sure of that, sir. Also, I was wondering if I might make a request."

"Such as?"

"I have a list here," I handed him a piece of paper. "I've done some research and I'd like these items prepared within the next 2 weeks." Mustang perused the list and grinned.

"An excellent idea, Lieutenant. I'll take care of this personally," He said, as we approached Gen. Hawkeye's office.

"Thank you, sir." I bowed and we entered the office. I saluted the General and sat down.

"Just some general debriefing, Lt. Casey," She said and went through her questions. Most were about the status of the towns I visited. I noticed Mustang liked to kill multiple birds with one stone, using my trip as not only a recruiting mission but some reconnaissance as well. As the questions finished I saluted both and headed off for the barracks.

After making sure my belonging had been secured I walked through the dormitory courtyard to find the 4 alchemists I had just recruited. Under a tree I came upon Sgt. Hughes reading an alchemy text.

"Studying hard, I see," I said as I approached her. She gave a quick informal salute, still engrossed in her book.

"Yes, Sir," her speech a bit drawn as she concentrated on her book. "Roy said you were back so I came here to wait."

"He really is a strange man," She chuckled a bit. "You've known him for quite a while, haven't you?" She looked up from her book.

"My whole life. Ever since my father died in the Ourobouros coup he's been something of a role model to me," She spoke with devout respect for him. "So, you've done your research on us all it would seem."

"It's my job," I smiled. "Mustang gave me a military profile which tells me what you are all capable of. I did my own poking around to know who you guys really are."

"A true sign of a leader," She leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees. "So what's next on the agenda?" She closed her book and stood.

"Well, we might as well get the others and get started. Go ahead and put your book away and grab Shard and Iron fist from the barracks. They are in room 127H. I'll go get the Mechanic from the metal shop. Meet back her in 15." She saluted.

"Will do, sir," and with a smile she was off.

Inside the metal shop I could hear various projects going. It was a loud lively place, with all kinds of whirring and mechanical sounds. The work stations were set up like cubicals and it seemed that many of them were taken. I stepped into the office toward the back where the administrators were. As I asked the colonel in charge if he had seen Sgt. Edsel he pointed toward a work station in the back corner. Just then an alchemy flash went up from that station and a small explosion could be heard over the other noises in the shop. The Col. and I rushed over to see what happened. As we got to the small station a man covered in black soot with cracked glasses emerged, coughing. He looked up to see the Colonel and myself standing there and the other workers with their heads popped out of their stations looking to see what happened.

"Looks like I'll have to take that one back to the drawing board," He said with a sheepish look. He laughed nervously and saluted. I nodded to the Colonel who frowned and returned to his office.

"At ease Sergeant," His hand dropped from its salute but he stood nervously. "What exactly were you working on?"

"Well. I was looking into this new flying technology everyone is interested in nowadays. I've got a few plans that show it's possible to lift a vehicle, given the appropriate wingspan, so I decided to try it out on a smaller scale but I keep getting the ratio of fuel wrong. If only I could find a good conversion formula, then I could..."

"That'll do, Sgt.," I cut him off, afraid he might go on forever. "Interesting work, now I know why I was sent to recruit you."

"Ah, so, you're Lt. Casey?" He shook my hand excitedly. "I want to thank you for getting me out of Youswell, there's just nothing left to work with out there. I mean have you seen what they send us?"

"Easy now, Sgt. Complaints go in writing to the Fuhrer," I snickered, though he just looked at me blankly. "Gotta work on that sense of humor. Anyway, I've called together the other members of our little group so I can talk to you all, let's go"

"Yes, sir," He saluted and followed me back to the barrack yard.

As we arrived the others were already there, talking back and forth. As I approached they all stood. "All right, line up troops," I said, as the all stood at attention side to side. "Welcome to Central. This is the only time I will require you to line up at attention at my expense. This isn't your average squad of soldiers and I am not your average commanding officer." I kept up the drill sergeant tone. "From this day forward I want nothing from you but hard work, trust and dedication. We don't have the luxury of knowing what we are up against. We go to work where the military cannot be, investigate what we don't understand. This is a dangerous task. Anyone who has a problem with that can leave now, no questions asked. However, for those who stay you will get the uncommon reward of protecting your country from the threats it doesn't know about. This won't bring you any glory or fame. I don't want any showboating or bickering among you. We either work together or die together, guys. For the next 2 weeks we will be training our minds and bodies for this work. I say we because I'm in this with you, I'm part of this team, not just the commander of it. I will train just as hard as you. Do any of you have a problem with this position?"

"No, sir!" They answered in unison.

"Good," I said as I grinned. "Now let's cut out this ridiculous 'at attention' crap and get some work done. Training begins now!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Graduation Day

"Welcome to your final test, boys and girls," the fuhrer's voice cut through the crisp morning air. "Today we'll see if you are up to the challenge that will be set forth in your new assignment. I will test you each on your alchemic knowledge and combat training. Should you fail any of these tests, you will be sent back to your previous commands and carry on your duties. First up, a written test on basic and advanced alchemy. You will have 1 hour to finish this test."

The test went by quickly. After training and studying for 2 weeks straight there wasn't a question he could ask that we didn't know. All 5 of us passed, Sgt. Edsel getting the highest score of course. The next trial was combat preparedness. The fuhrer decided to test us each separately. First up was Edsel. He was taken to the Mech labs and we were told to wait. We returned to the barracks to rest, while we waited. Two hours passed before Edsel finally returned.

"Welcome back sergeant, how did it all go?" I asked, to satisfy all our curiosity.

"I..I'm not sure," He was shaking a bit, obviously tired. "He asked me to use alchemy to create a new training sequence program with some robotics. I finished it, but he wouldn't tell me if I passed or not." He slumped down onto his bed.

"Hmm...I think Roy has something up his sleeve," Elicia said. "So who's next?" As if on cue, a soldier entered the room. I recognized him as Captain Lucian. I didn't really know him well, but I'd seen him around the base.

"Sgt. Armstrong, please report to the training grounds, at the fuhrer's request." He stated, answering our question. Armstrong jumped up and turned and saluted before he exited the door.

"Fear not my compatriots! I will pass this rigorous challenge in pure fashion, with the pride of the Armstrong tradition!" He then left, marching toward the training grounds.

"Wow, that guy really needs to lighten up," I stated, laughing a bit.

"You should meet his father," Said Elicia.

Twenty minutes later Captain Lucian returned. "Sergeant Nathan Creed?" Creed looked up from his sitting position on the floor. "It's your turn"

"Where's Jean?" He asked, a slight tinge of disrespect in his voice.

"Sgt. Armstrong will meet up with you after the test. As well, Sgt. Edsel, would you come with me?" He stated. His demeanor was very official, I guess he took his job really seriously. Both soldiers stood, following the captain. As they made their way to the training grounds I began to wonder what exactly Mustang was up to.

I let it go for now and put down the alchemy text I was reading. Reaching under my bed, I drew out a large toolbox. After removing my jacket I withdrew a small screwdriver and began a few maintenance regimens on my automail.

"That's some impressive hardware you have there, Lieutenant." Elicia's voice startled me a bit. She had been so quiet, apparently engrossed in a book herself, that I had forgotten she was here.

"Thanks, I built it myself." She looked puzzled. "Yeah, I know, 'how could a guy with no arms make automail?' Well, truth is someone else made my first set of arms, but after that I studied myself and decided to make my own."

"I see." She jumped down from the higher bunk and came over. She sat down next to me, inspecting the metal. "Nice design. The nerves are connected flawlessly. This bolt right here, though. Wouldn't it be more effective if it was directly wired through another bolt rather than into the system integration? It would increase your reaction time a bit." I just looked up blankly. She laughed a bit, "Oh, sorry. An old friend of mine is a mechanic. She taught me quite a bit about it."

"Is that so? Who might that be?"

"Her name was Winry, she lived out in the country."

"Winry Rockbell? No wonder, she's got a great eye. I've never met her but one of her texts on mechanics was standard reading when I studied automail. Confidentially, I used a bunch of her techniques to create these. That bolt you pointed out though is a back-up. If my main connection is severed somehow that thing keeps the arm in enough working fashion that it won't be totally useless." She studied the workings again.

"I see now, very good idea."

"Thanks, I thought so," I kept working for a few silent minutes.

"How did it happen?" Her voice stopped me. I looked up silently. She averted her look, a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, it's not my place to ask." I simply smiled and began to work again.

"It's not something I usually talk about. Come to think of it I don't think I've told anyone since I had to explain it to the military when I joined. Must've been 20 or more years ago," I was interrupted as Lucian returned.

"Sergeant? You're up," he spoke. There was a bit more reverence in his voice. Maybe he had heard our conversation as he approached, or maybe just because she was a woman.

"Well, then," I said. "You better not keep the fuhrer waiting. We can save this topic for another time, that is if you pass." I smirked. She stood up, looking a bit sheepish and saluted me.

"Count on it, sir," her expression lightened and she followed the Captain. Before she got out the door I spoke.

"Sergeant," She stopped. "Call me John." She smiled and left. The only thing left to do was finish my maintenance and wait.

It took a longer time for Captain Lucian to return, I was starting to worry a bit. When he finally appeared I was just about finished with the book I had been reading.

"Sorry for the wait, Lieutenant, the fuhrer needed to prepare the training area." He spoke, back in his official sounding voice.

"Not at all, sir, I look forward to displaying my abilities."

"Indeed, this way please."

I followed him through the courtyard, noting the how clear the day was. It was a shame to waste it on all this military ceremony but it was inevitable I guess. We traversed through the mess hall, getting the occasional 'bring in the next victim!' comment. Apparently rumor had spread about our test. Through another courtyard I saw the large expanse of the training facility. The double doors closed today, to keep out the other soldiers while the testing went on. On any other day they'd be open. We went through them and through the halls. The captain stopped by the door leading into the training area.

"Through here, please," He said. I saluted and proceeded through and the doors were shut behind me. The training room was simply another courtyard, no ceiling, a few trees and some large rocks. At the other end stood Mustang and his assistant. I walked up to them and stood at attention.

"Your troops have done well. However, for them to pass there is one more test, and that all depends on you," he had his patented 'know-it-all' smirk on his face. This couldn't be a good thing. "Welcome to your final test." With that he nodded to Hawkeye and they left the training ground. Another door opened as the left and Edsel, Hughes, Armstrong and Creed all walked out.

"What are you all doing here?" I was puzzled.

"We were told that before we could find out whether we passed we had to do one last test, a combat test as a team." Creed was the first to answer.

"I see," that explained a bit but, knowing Mustang, there had to be a catch. "So that means.." I was cut short by a loud siren noise and more doors flung open as robotic arms extended, holding guns. "DOWN NOW!" I yelled as we all hit the dirt, rolling to the nearest cover. I ended up rolling over behind a large rock, with Swift blade next to me. I saw Armstrong ducking behind a tree and Edsel cowering behind a rock. "Well, he's not going to be any help. You armed sergeant?" By now there were 5 guns traced onto us, firing in our directions.

"Yes, sir," she said pulling a knife from her belt. I looked down at her and paused. "Something the matter, sir?" I simply smirked.

"Not at all. Now on my mark I want you to take out that gun on the far left." I ran my fingers through the dirt, making a transmutation circle then activated it. A tube popped out of the ground near the other three alchemists, connected under the ground. "Ok, guys, Armstrong you take out the gun on the right on my mark. Creed take the two on the inside. Edsel...just sit tight. Ready...MARK." As I said the last word alchemy flashes popped up as two glass shards flew from behind one of the rocks, connecting with the inner guns and knocking them out. At the same time a giant spike came flying from behind Armstrong's tree, obliterating another as the 4th exploded from the impact of the throwing knife. The final gun was mine. I clapped my hands together, using alchemy to mold the metal on my arms into a crossbow. Elicia poked her head up as I took aim and I saw the gun turn in her direction. The gun fired and she ducked, stumbling over knocking me out from behind the rock. I looked up in time to see the gun set it's sights on me. With a quick move I clapped again, bringing the crossbow up as a metal shield now, deflecting the bullets. I righted myself and crept back behind the rock. "Be careful!" I scolded. She looked at me embarrassed. I simply transmuted my shield back to my arms and spoke through the tube. "Armstrong, got enough for one more?" Seconds later I saw a flash of light and a large hole appeared in the middle of his tree as the wood went sailing into the final gun. Another siren sounded and the gun-arms were retracted and the doors closed. Mustang reappeared from the main door and we all stood and walked over to him.

"That was a pitiful display, kid. That last gun should have been an easy target. It would appear that your training wasn't effective enough."

"I beg to differ, sir," I said, looking him in the eye. "If my full team were here we would have easily destroyed that last gun."

"Your whole team, Arsenal? I don't see anyone missing."

"Neither did I at first," I stated and with one fluid motion I clapped my hands, forming my metal into a blade and swung, cutting easily through the neck of Sgt. Hughes, severing her head from her body. Mustang smirked as the machine slumped to the ground.

"How did you know she was a robot?" He asked. "As he did, he nodded to Gen. Hawkeye who began to walk away.

"Well, I had wondered what you had Edsel build and after working for two weeks with the real Elicia Hughes," Hawkeye opened the door and Sgt. Hughes entered. "I know she wouldn't have made such a rookie mistake. After it fell on me and I felt the abnormal proportions I knew it."

"Very good," exclaimed the fuhrer as Elicia joined the group. "You have all passed your final test. Congratulations. You have one day to prepare for your first mission. You 4 will return to your barracks while I brief the Lieutenant." The 4 sergeants saluted and filed out, sternly. As they got out the door I could hear whoops and laughter as they audibly celebrated their victory. "Now then, Lieutenant, let's be off to my office for the mission briefing." We started for the main building and though Mustang made this seem like so much military to do I could see a proud smile on his face.

It was nightfall by the time I returned to the barracks. After my briefing with Mustang he informed me that the items I had requested upon my return to central were finally ready. I picked them up and headed to join everyone in celebration. As I returned they were talking, listening to the radio, enjoying a few drinks. They clapped as I entered the room, and offered me a glass. I accepted and raised it high.

"I had no doubts, guys, cheers," we tapped glasses and all took a drink. They settled back in their seats.

"So, what's in the box, Lieu?" Creed said. His demeanor belied that he'd had a few more drinks than the others.

"Well, when I got to central I had the fuhrer pick up a few things for me, or more appropriately for you. Think if it as a bit of a graduation present." I opened the box and dug around a bit. "First off, since we are a special group here, I thought we should be a bit more distinguishable," I lifted out a uniform set. Rather than the standard Indigo blue coloring it was a deep crimson red. I tossed one to each of them in turn. As I pulled out the final one I walked over to Sgt. Creed. "Nathan, I know you've had your uniform specially tailored so I decided to give you something even better. This entire uniform is lined with small sand pockets, not big enough to weigh you down in any specific area, so you can move a bit more easily. As well," and I flipped it inside out, "each one is embroidered on the inside with a transmutation circle, so you don't have to worry about needing one." I handed him the uniform.

"Hah! Only in central could they pull this off," he laughed. A solemn look crossed his face as he looked up. "Thanks, chief," He said, with clear sincerity in his voice.

"Sgt. Armstrong."

"SIR!" He jumped up at attention.

"First, chill out," I chuckled and reached into the box again. "Second, a gift from your father. These are the same gauntlets he used when he was stationed here in Central." I handed him a set of old gloves, the knuckles spiked and a transmutation circle on the outside. As Jean took hold of them he began to cry.

"Thank you, lieutenant! Such a warm and heartfelt gift is more than I can give thanks for!" He lunged forward and put his massive arms around me in a crushing embrace. As he let go I nearly fell down.

"Ok, again, you need to chill out," everyone laughed as I straightened my uniform. Again I searched the box and drew out a book. "Tim, I know you've been looking for that fuel ratio so I figured I'd pick this up for you." And I handed him the book. "It contains all the research on the combustion engine that the military is currently developing for our experimental flying machines." His face lit up.

"Thank you, sir!" He returned to his chair and buried his face in the book, oblivious to the world around him.

"Well, then, I guess that leaves one more person," I turned and looked at Elicia. "I had to get some help from Mustang on this one but here." I reached into the box a final time. "This knife belt belonged to your father." I handed it to her. "We had the leather mended a bit and reinforced the holster for the weight of your knives but other than that it's the same as he left it." She stood there and held the belt, tears welling in her eyes. She then looked up and smiled, too choked up for a thank you. I simply winked and picked up the now empty container. "Get some rest tonight people. I'll brief you for our mission in the morning and our train leaves tomorrow afternoon. I will see you all then." I finished the rest of my drink and left, heading for my dorm.

I sat reading over the file Mustang had given me in my briefing. It was getting a little late and I was about to close it and turn in when I heard a faint knock on my door. I walked over and opened it. There stood Elicia, donning her new uniform.

"Red looks good on you," I said. "How can I help you?"

"I know it's late, sir, but I wanted to tell how much I appreciate what you did," She said, wringing her hands together. "My father meant..means a lot to me and having this just makes me that much more determined to do my best." I smiled at her.

"You are quite welcome, Elicia. I'm know your father was a great man and I think you are destined to do great things as well. For now, why don't you get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." She smiled and I could see a few more tears in her eyes.

"Ok, thank you again, Lieute...I mean, John" She stepped forward and kissed my cheek. Then looked at me one last time and walked on to her barrack. I stood in the doorway for a few minutes wondering what had just happened. A chilled wind blew in and broke me out of my stupor so I closed the door. This was going to be an interesting assignment indeed.


End file.
